mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fantastic Voyage/CH. 945 Tough Questions, Tough Calls
　OH, dear! You always satisfy me, dear Rubber Man. I really enjoy yelling to you! Even while you are yelling to someone! :-D Did you get Oshiruko a lot? Your fingers look like Shira-tama, or while balls! I wish Big Mam won't love you... Oh, dear! They look like my son, Katakuri! They are so smooth! They extend looooooong! Like Long Ring Long Island, sometimes Ring Ring Ring Islands! They named after me? 　おれは　食い物じゃねェぞ　ばあさん！！！ 　I'm not your food! Big Mam!!! 　ぐえ。 　I'm not your hood. Big Mam. 　おやまあ　イキのいい　ひるこだねえ！！！ 　Oh dear! It's a nice suit!!! 　しるこだ。マダム。 　They are sweets, Madam. extend? expand? I prefer tend such as tender, or a tendril answers; 　"I know nothing. But, the sunshine tends toward extending." OIC. but... 　expand:〈胸を〉ふくらませる??? "expand" also makes me happy... :-D WoW! Can I get the poster!? Thank you very much! I happened to turn my head like ??? by Luffy! OK. I turned the picture. The director is the dob? dob? No. date of birth... dub? No. dubbing... dove! :-D So, the dove #0378 directs Rob #0377? 　Dive into a STAMPEDE! I really like their partnership! Who puts his tie on/off? Rob? ww Sorry, I laughed a little. It's a title with tiny fonts! A stampede starts! It always starts with tiny fonts! Dive! Dive! Dive! Dive into a live pipe! Oh, he has !(my bird dropped something on the key) 8 pipes? ww Sorry, again. Think aloud... He has a habit to talk to himself... (who is he?) 　Who are you!? If you ask him so, then we can know who he is... lol A collector appears! Yes. He is #0002. No... no need to confirm such a thing aloud... It's a kind of arms to aim you... NOOOO! O-Soba Mask again!!! That's really important!!! to me! Oh, to Sanji too!!! NO! He is not O-Soba Mask! He is a Dob 6! They like dobbing. Oh! Usopp is almost dobbing Gum-Gum-ful UFO!!! How nice he runs away! What? The Soul King has another name in Wano? That's a mysterious name. We cannot sleep tonight... Why do they like flowers so much? ! !! !!! Dr. Law!!! Oh, dear, my teddy bear! ww Sorry, but... Is there anyone who has an ability to learn? We Never Learn!!! Oh, oh... tough questions... Oh, oh... tough calls He answered!? Really!? (who is he......?) Yeah, I agree you. I agree you...absolutely. My # is 0000. His # is 0002. Your # is 0005. lol The last scene at the city is his funny face... Are you OK with it...? well, let me see... Can I ask you a question, Mr. Kin'emon? There are many members from abroad at the first meeting in Wano, so that I once decided to hear you. But, now you are with your old friends or Akazaya members in your home, I suppose. Yeah, I know or I heard Oden's last word, "Open the country", from you at Zou, but... Who is Oden? Ok, ok! I guess it's delirious! ? Oh, oh, sorry. delicious. :-D Oh, oh. Is he Luffy...!? Yeah, problems usually disappear while doing nothing though... ! !! !!! Is it Dr. Chopper's question!? If so, it is like your mask at Bird's Kingdom... It works well... Dear relaxed Luffy to think of sinking guys... but who ate all... P.S. 'ONE PIECEスタッフ公式さん(@onepiece_staff) • Instagram写真と動画' https://www.instagram.com/p/Byg3EPbBJmm/ C’est Sanji! So poor Sanji... who is yelled so at this fatal point... 'VIZ | Blog / Shonen Jump New Chapters 06/09/19' https://www.viz.com/blog/posts/shonen-jump-new-chapters-06-09-19 Their choice for One Piece is; : WAIT, OROCHI!!! : 待て オロチ!!! : GIVE IT UP, RONIN!! : やめて おけ 浪人!! Oh... one more. Their choice for The Promised Neverland is; : I CAN'T CONTINUE ANYMORE. : もう ダメだ They seem to sound, echo, resonate each other. So impressive. Category:Blog posts